My king
by Nekos20
Summary: Rasiel x oc . A maid at the castle who loves Rasiel, she is a shy girl, who does not believe in fairytails, but what would happen if someone changes her mind? Will be changed to M later.
1. Chapter 1

I have lived in this castle for as long as I can remember. My mother was a maid, she passed away many years ago. I have known Belphegor and Rasiel since we were little. They as kids only had each other to play with, because there was not many kids around. Also because of that incident. Now it's just King Rasiel sama, Olgert, and me. Like his brother Rasiel can sometimes be a sloth his room is very messy at times. As usual in the morning I am waking up the king. Just to say one thing I love Rasiel. I have loved him since we were little. He was older than me by about three years. I walked in his room, cleaned up a bit, and opened the curtains. It was December 22 his birthday, I let him sleep in for an hour or two, since Olgert was gone. I was wearing a maids outfit. I was short at 5'2 I was pretty thin not fat not too skinny. I had DD breasts, short blackish brown curly hair, and brown eyes.

"Wake up Rasiel-sama" I said.

He turned around his bare back was facing me. I blushed.

"King Rasiel, it is 12:30pm it is time to wake up, I have prepared a nice Brunch for you."

He finally got up the red silk covers slid off his torso exposing all of his chest he got up, he was in white boxers. I stared sadly at his scars, I have always hated Belphegor for what he did to Rasiel. Bel is not fit to be king, only Rasiel is. I handed Rasiel his white button up shirt, and his red pants. As he got dressed I left the room. A few minutes later I walked him too the dining hall.

"Today Olgert will be out, for a few hours." I said as I poured him some hot tea.

"Is that so..." said Rasiel.

I left the room coming back with a tray, that had two sandwiches on it. The sandwiches had toasted bread, mayo, lettuce, cheese, tomato, and a slice of ham. On the side was one boiled egg cut in half.

"King Rasiel, would you like to do anything today?" I asked

"No, and I told you many times before, we have known each other long enough, so just call me Rasiel."

"But sir last time I did it, Olgert screamed at me."

"Rosie, he does not have to know,Shesheshe, call me Rasiel when it is just me and you."

I blushed when he said my name. My heart started to race, but I don't know why it was racing, I know, I love him, but I am a stupid cook/maid. It won't be like in fairytales, because those are not real. I bowed and left Rasiel. I finish cleaning, about thirty minutes had pasted Rasiel rung a bell, I rushed over there and cleaned up his plates. I came back with a wet cloth and cleaned the crumbs from the table, and with another clean one I wiped down his shirt. I left and threw away the rags. Then I came back.

"Rasiel, your cake will be prepared now, what flavor would you like?" I asked

" Chocolate."

I bowed and left. As soon a i finished the cake I started making the frosting. I started to talk out loud not noticing Rasiel-sama behind me.

"Two sticks, of soft butter, 3/4 of a cup of powdered sugar, and 2 tablespoons of cocoa." I said while talking to myself.

I mixed the ingredients together in a large bowl and put the frosting in a pastry bag, and started to frost the now cool cake. When I was done it looked like it came from a magazine. It was a round cake and said 'Happy birthday King Rasiel' in light blue cursive letters. I was happy with my work. I cleaned up, then I turned around.

"Hello Rasiel, I am sorry but I did not see you there, and you can't have any cake until Olgert gets home."

"Shesheshe, I don't want cake at the moment."

" What would you like then." I said trying not to blush.

Then I felt my face getting red. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the counter, I could almost see his eyes. I finally gave in and blushed, I was still in my maids outfit. I thought he was going to kiss me, he was close enough to do it if he wanted to.

"Come outside with me Rosie, I also have a gift for you."

I followed him outside, It had started to snow, I had the biggest smile on my face I love snow so much. I started to shiver, Rasiel wrapped his arms around me. So I could keep warm. We walked back inside. Why was he doing this to me? I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

" Rosie can I have some wine?" asked Rasiel

I snapped out of my daze.

" Yes sir."

I left and brought him his favorite wine. I poured him a half of a glass, in a crystal wine glass. I brought the wine back to the kitchen when I came back I saw that Olgert had come back home.

"You can leave the king alone now." said Olgert.

Olgert is another person I hate, he is so bossy. Even when we were kids he was bossy. I sighed, and brought the cake in, but when I walked in the dining hall Olgert had already bought a cake. I was disappointed.

"Olgert I don't want this cake." said Rasiel

I perked my head up when he said that. And I had a small smile.

" The maid made me a cake that I would like to eat so get lost!"

Olgert gave me a death glare, and left. I went over too Rasiel, and cut him a slice of my cake. Then I heard a ticking noise.

'tick tick tick.'

It was coming from the cake Olgert brought home.

"Rasiel run!"

I pushed Rasiel out of the way, And ran out side with the cake I threw it as hard as I could. It exploded with a loud boom. I fell to the ground. Olgert, and Rasiel ran to where I was. I stood up and slapped Olgert. I left a red mark.

"Didn't you hear that noise? What if Rasiel would have died?"

Olgert brushed off his suit and left.

"Are you okay Rasiel?" I said looking worried.

"I should be asking you that question." he replied.

He walked up to me, and kissed me on my forehead. I blushed like crazy.

" I don't know what I would have done If you died..."

He sounded sad, so I felt guilty.

" You are the king, if you died then your dumb brother would have to be king, and I will not work for him."

Rasiel smiled. We walked inside the palace, it started to get dark, and Rasiel went to bed. I went to my room and fell asleep. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Maybe I can one day be with Rasiel.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed. It was Christmas day. I set the table and prepared a feast for Rasiel. Rasiel came, then as soon as I was about to leave he grabbed my hand.

" Rosie, you made a lot of food why don't you eat with me?"

I smiled. "King Rasiel sama, I am nothing more than a peasant. I don't deserve to eat with a king."

"It's Christmas you are going to eat with me that is an order, from your king." Said Rasiel.

I sat down with him, Olgert was with his family, so it was just Rasiel and I.

Dinner was quiet. We ate in candle light so it was kind of romantic. After dinner I cleaned up, then I went to my room. I came back with a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper, and a golden bow. I went to Rasiels thrown room.

"Rasiel?"

"What is it, Rosie?"

I handed him the small box. He opened it. Inside was a small stuffed bunny keychain. Rasiel smiled.

"Sheshesheshe, I like it."

When he said those words I became happy. Then he reached in his pocket, and handed me a small box. It was wrapped in golden paper, and had a pink bow on it. I took it gently from his hands, when I carefully opened it inside was a gold bracelet.

"Thank you Rasiel." I said with a smile.

For some reason I wanted to hug him. I wanted to be held by him. Yet I know that won't happen. I bowed and left. As soon as I went in my room Olgert came home.

(Where Rasiel and Olgert were)

"King Rasiel, it is time that you marry." Said Olgert.

"fine I already know who I will marry. Shesheshe."

" Just remember nobles marry other nobles." Said Olgert

" I am the king I can do what ever I want."

I was listening from outside the door.

"Rasiel, like I said you need to find someone to marry so you can be an official king." Said Olgert

"Idiot, I can marry who ever I want I don't need you to tell me I can't. I am a king if I want to marry a peasant I will marry a peasant. She the one I want to marry. She is everything to me."

Olgert said nothing. I went in with Rasiel's tea. As I poured him a cup, he grabbed my wrists.

"Rosie? Do you believe in fairytales?" asked Rasiel.

"What do you mean?"

" You know like, a prince meeting a peasant and falling in love. A fairy tale like Cinderella, or sleeping beauty."

" I stopped believing those a long time ago."

" How come?"

"Because I know it would never happen to me."

I looked sadly out the window, it was dark out. Yet I still could see the snow crystals fall slowly from the sky.

"Rasiel sama, I will go get more firewood for the fire."

" It's fine, you look tired so go too sleep, I will have Olgert get it for me." Said Rasiel.

I smiled, bowed, and left. My heart was racing, I know he is a king i am a low class maid. He will never love me. And what was up with the weird question? I never will believe in fairytales They do not exist. I put wood in the white brick fire place. And crawled in to my bed. That night I dreamt of Rasiel and I. We were little and having fun, it seemed to be right before Belphegor killed everyone. It was turned into a nightmare, I ended up waking up. I sat there for a while thinking, then I fell asleep again.


End file.
